A witch and a vampire?
by wolfbloods unite
Summary: Bella and Ginny have known each other but how will Bella's new family react when they find out about Ginny's powers? Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys. This is my first ever crossover so let's just see where this takes us.

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes to find that I could see everything. Every tiny detail that the human eye neglected to notice mine now did. There would now only be one flaw with them. The colour. I knew that they would be blood red for a few months and that nobody would be able to see them. Not that I wouldn't be able to see anybody. No, I would be under lock and key until it was definite that I wouldn't go out and slaughter the entire town. But I was fine with it. I'd rather be alone than kill people I've known since I was little.

I sat up and saw my new family, the Cullens, all standing and watching and watching me. Alice had a look of pure delight on her face and I can only imagine what clothes she would be matching to each season and each pair of shoes. Hopefully I would be able to walk in her god damn heels now.

All of a sudden I only had one thought going through my mind. Renesmee. My hands flew to my stomach to feel silk under my fingers. I looked down and saw the pale dress she had put me in. The torture of clothing had already started. My mind thought about where Renesmee was, what she was doing, how she was. I felt something touch my hand and look down to see another hand slipping into my own. I jumped back as it was odd for Edwards hands to feel the same temperature as mine. It would take some getting used to knowing that I would never feel his ice cold grasp again.

I noticed how thirsty I was and I put one of my hands to my throat to try and relieve some of the pain inside my throat but I know that it would only stop hurting once I had drank blood and even then my thirst would only be dulled.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. She's safe. You can see her after we've gone hunting."

I got up so that we could leave to go hunting, only for Alice to produce a long mirror.

"Alice just let her hunt before she eats you." Edward said to her jokingly.

"Fine. But I'll be waiting." She replies, walking off with a loud sigh.

Edward and I landed lightly on the ground after jumping out the upper floor window of the Cullen residence. I suddenly smelt something that smelt familiar yet different. There was a sudden strong smell of blood and it was coming towards us.

We both stood there, neither of us knowing what to do. The smell was getting closer and closer and yet I felt no need to find its source and drain the remaining blood from it body. A figure covered in blood stepped out of the trees and I realised I knew who it was.

"Ginny?" I asked as she collapsed.

Edward rushed over to her and checked her pulse.

"Bella do you know who this is?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen her in years. I can't be sure."

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

so please review for a shoutout. Let's try to get to five reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

Previously:

We both stood there, neither of us knowing what to do. The smell was getting closer and closer and yet I felt no need to find its source and drain the remaining blood from it body. A figure covered in blood stepped out of the trees and I realised I knew who it was.

"Ginny?" I asked as she collapsed.

Edward rushed over to her and checked her pulse.

"Bella do you know who this is?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen her in years. I can't be sure."

Carlisle rushed out and picked up Ginny. He carried her inside and put her on the same operating table that I was recently on. I followed them in and stood next to Ginny.

"Hey," I said softly as Ginny opened her eyes. "Can you remember where Harry and Eve are?"

"The wolves took them. Please Bella, you have to help them."

"Of course." I was about to head to the treaty line when Carlisle got my attention.

"Bella. I don't think I can fix it. We may have to change her."

"You dare change me and I swear I will kill you," Ginny shouted viciously. "I have a child who isn't even one yet and a husband who has been kidnapped by stupid giant wolves. You will not change me unless I get to say goodbye to them."

"Why does she have to say goodbye to them?" Asked Jasper as he walked into the room.

"Because I can't change my daughter and my husband will not be changed willingly after everything he has already been through. He won't want to live thousands of years having to remember it all."

"Ginny he will be in as much pain if you die. We'll go get them. You can't die."

Edward and I ran to the treaty line and waited for Sam to come to us. He arrives, looking at us warily.

**Edwards POV**

I don't know who this Ginny is and I really don't get why Bella is putting in so much effort for her, but if Bella says it is important then that is important enough for me.

"You recently took a man and a baby from around here. We need them back."

"He says why should they? How do they know that you won't hurt them." I say, reading his mind.

"We need them because one of them out of your pack has attacked his wife and the mother of the child. Why would we hurt them?"

"Fine. We'll bring them. But the man will decide wether they will go with you."

With that Sam ran back to the village to get them. He returns with three other wolves surrounding who I suppose is Harry. He holds the baby in his arms protectively.

**Bella's POV**

I look at Harry. I don't think they have harmed him or Eve.

"Harry? Have they hurt you? Or Eve?" I ask hoping that he says no.

"No. How is Ginny?"

"That's why we're here. She can't be saved. Carlisle insists that we need to change her. The ginger came out and she kind of forced us into letting her say goodbye to you both."

"Does she have to be changed?"

"This is the only way that you can carry on seeing her, but unless you and Eve get changed as well, she will eventually lose you."

"I'll be changed when Ginny is safe enough to see Eve. But I want it to be up to Eve and she has to be old enough to decide if and when she wants to be changed."

"Of course. But right now we need to go."

We all headed back to the house so that a Ginny could say goodbye and we could give Carlisle the go-ahead to change her. Soon they would want to know how I know Ginny and why she is here...

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and remember to keep on reviewing!

deanna4403,

Luckygirl1291,

Aryen001.


End file.
